Blood and Water
by Elizabeth Leah
Summary: Still mourning the loss of his brother, Thor tries to build a new life with Jane, who seems more interested in her instruments than anything else. When an anomalous reading in Maine draws him to investigate a possible path between worlds, he stumbles upon a surprise that could either mean his healing or his destruction. Takes place some months after Thor 2.


_Author's Note: Everything in here about the Hundred Mile Wilderness, hiking, and Maine I learned through researching the Internet. If I get anything wrong, please let me know._

OoOoOoOoO

_"I thought you dead!"_

_"Did you mourn?"_

_ ~ Thor & Loki, The Avengers_

There was something especially cruel about mourning three times for his brother. Thor's first mourning came after Loki released the staff at the Bifrost, choosing death over facing the consequences of his actions. Choosing death rather than facing Father's bitter disappointment.

Then, when his brother was found to be alive but causing havoc on Midgard, Thor was torn between elation and dismay, the emotions entangling until, out of the froth, rose rage. Why had not his brother come to him? Why was Loki choosing this mad path? And when he faced the madness of his brother, and the depths to which he had fallen, Thor mourned again, realizing the brother he once knew was long gone. He died that day, on the Rainbow Bridge.

Now, as he sought to find purpose with Jane on Midgard, mourning shadowed his heart yet a third time. Though Loki had acquitted himself well on the dark elven world, and though he saw a glimmer of the old Loki through his final sacrifice, Thor still mourned him. He still missed his brother and once more felt that odd dislocation, as if a part of him was missing, though he could count all his limbs.

"Hel_lloo_." Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Thor. Do you want your milkshake?"

Blinking, he focused back onto the present. Around them, people bustled by on the busy city street. Above them, a hot sun beat down in a pale blue sky. The scents of hot concrete, lotions, unknown perfumes, and mysterious foods assaulted Thor and he forced a smile at Darcy.

"Of course." He told the cold drink from her and sipped on it, brows raising at the thick sweetness. "This is quite delicious."

"I know! I love these." She walked down the sidewalk and he fell into step beside her. "Now, if only we can tear Jane away from her gadgets long enough to enjoy this vacation."

"You've used that word before. What is a vacation?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know! It's when you go and relax and not worry about anything and not do anything and just...vacate your mind!"

"Oh." He nodded, though the purpose for such an event eluded him. "And that's why we're here in this Myrtle Beach? I thought it was because of the anomalous readings Jane received."

"Well, yeah, that's one of the reasons, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves. Hey, you want to go down to the beach?"

Thor was about to answer when music suddenly burst out of Darcy's pocket.

Pulling the little device called a cell phone out of her pocket, she pouted at what she read on the screen before answering it. "This is Darcy's Fun Park, where everyone is a lot more relaxed than Jane. How can I help you?" She listened for a moment. "Sure, he's right here." She held up the phone. "Your love muffin wants to talk to you."

Thor thought about asking what a love muffin was and thought better of it. Taking the phone from Darcy, he held it up to his ear, mimicking Darcy's pose.

"Hello?" he said.

"Thor! You won't believe what I found!"

"I'm sure I will." He glanced at Darcy, who gave him a meaningful look. "Darcy, though, believes you should come with us to the beach. Maybe you can tell us your findings there."

"No, no. This is too important. You two need to get back to the lab. Right now."

"Very well. What-hello?" He took the phone from his ear and frowned down at it. "I think she disconnected."

"She does that." Darcy took it from him and sipped her drink. "So, what did Ms. Science want?"

"She says she's found something we won't believe."

OoOoOoOoO

They were renting a small house on the beach, from which Thor liked to watch the sunrise and, on occasion, the rise and plunge of animals called 'dolphins'. Watching such things made him feel happy and content. Sometimes, he dragged Jane away from her papers long enough to look on these things as well.

As they entered the messy bungalow, though, he knew immediately that there was no dragging Jane anywhere. Different contraptions, whose purpose Thor could only guess, buzzed and displayed images, spitting out papers that made Jane gasp in wonder or mutter to herself darkly. She hopped from one thing to another like a witch tending to her cauldrons.

After watching for a few minutes, Darcy called out, "Hey, Jane, what's so important?"

Snapping out of her trance, she turned to them, a sheaf of papers in hand. "I have discovered...the most wonderful thing!"

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Do you remember that secret path Loki took us through in Asgard?"

For a brief moment, Thor was back in the ship, gripping the side, while Loki smile maniacally before they broke out into Svartalfheim. Loki crowed triumphantly and, for a moment, Thor was in wonder of his brother.

Blinking, he said, "Of course."

"Well, I think we have a place like that here on Earth." She shoved the papers at him.

Thor looked down at them, Darcy getting on her tiptoes to peer over his arm. It all looked like meaningless scribbles to him. "I don't understand," he said, feeling helpless.

"When I was going over the readings here in Myrtle Beach, I decided I would expand my scope, see if there were any anomalies in the Earth's magnetic field. As I was looking, I noticed this spike in Maine. And as I was going over the read outs, I realized it looks a whole lot like the energy the Bifrost throws out, but different. Erratic and more subdued when it does appear. And always in this forest." She pulled out a map from the bottom of her sheaf and pointed.

"Hundred Mile Wilderness," Thor read. "Interesting. But why did you call us back home?"

"I think we should investigate."

"Whoa." Darcy held up a hand. "I don't think so. I hate camping and I like the beach better."

Jane sighed. "Darcy, I know you want to...stay and flirt with lifeguards but this is really important! This could change our understanding of how our worlds connect. And who knows? Maybe we can have our own Bifrost!"

Darcy turned and gave Thor a significant look.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'll go investigate. You and Darcy can remain here and study the readings while I'm gone."

Jane looked him over. "Thor, no offense, but you're not a scientist."

"No, but I can see as well as any man. I'll...scout ahead. When I'm done, I'll return and report what I've found. I have learned that it's important to know the lay of the land before a mission."

She looked uncertain. "I don't know. What if you get into trouble?"

"He'll just smash his way through it with Mew-Mew," Darcy said. "Won't you?"

"Right." Thor smiled. "I'll be fine."

OoOoOoOoO

The temptation to fly to this Maine was very strong, but Eric Selvig, when he called that night from London, suggested he take a bus.

"See how normal people live," he said. "And you'll see more of the world."

Though Thor had never been much of a sightseer, he decided to put his friend's advice to use. Eric was the closest thing he had to a father on Midgard, after all. Besides, if this was to be his home now, he would have to learn how people lived and what Midgard contained. Darcy bought the ticket using her Internet and helped him pack his bag, even loaning him her spare MP3 player.

"I like my iPod better anyhow," she said when he protested.

"I will treasure this," he said. He had no intention of using it. 

Halfway through his two day journey, though, Thor rather wish he had flown. Not everyone bathed, he learned, and the bus seating was very cramp for the 6'3" Asgardian. Thor's good humor might have been legend, but it was certainly tested when a man seated next to him would not stop talking. At least the scenery was lovely, though.

The station at Bangor bustled and he watched with relief as his chatty traveling companion disappeared into the crowd. Everything looked strange and he wrapped his confidence around him, trying to not become overwhelmed. After procuring a map, he realized he still had a ways to go before reaching Monson, which was one of the places one entered this Hundred Mile Wilderness. Though Thor rather doubted the mountains of this place offered anything that could harm him, he knew it would be wise to get a guide, so that he wouldn't be wandering around in the woods for the next month. Monson seemed like as good a place as any.

Finding a quiet place outside of Bangor, Thor pulled Mjolnir from his duffel and took to the sky.

OoOoOoOoO

Monson was a very small town, nestled in the mountains, where people greeted each other with old familiarity. Though it had been hot and suffocating in Myrtle Beach, the air here still carried a crisp tang. With Mjolnir hidden away in his bag, he smiled at the people as if he was one of them. Spying a group of men clustered in front of a shop, talking, he crossed the street and joined them.

"Excuse me," he said as he approached, "I need some help." The men turned to him. "Can any of you tell me where I might find a guide to take me through the Hundred Mile Wilderness?"

The men looked at each other. One of them said, "You don't look like a hiker. I hope you're not planning on carrying that duffel down the trail."

Thor looked at his piece of luggage. "Well, I hadn't given much thought to that."

A couple of men chuckled. The one who spoke first continued. "Son, if you aren't prepared for the trail, it will chew you up and spit you back out." He scratched his jaw. "But I think I know who can help you."

"Don't do it, Sam," one of his friends said. "I know what you're thinking."

"Hush, George. Son, you need to speak to the Denali sisters. They all but live in those mountains, especially the youngest, and they can help you."

"The Denali sisters?" Thor nodded. "Very well." He noticed some of the looks the men were giving each other and wondered if he was about to receive a terrible prank. However, he hitched a smile onto his face. He had to start somewhere. "Where can I find these sisters of Denali?"

OoOoOoOoO

The Denali sisters lived in a small house on the edge of the town. Bright yellow flowers with nodding heads lined the walk and a wind chime played its music in the breeze. Thor hesitated before ascending the steps, remembering the behavior of the men. There was something different about these women, though the house looked normal enough. Taking a deep breath, he ascended the steps, crossed the porch and knocked on the door.

After a couple of minutes, he heard approaching footsteps and the door opened. A lithe woman with dark brown eyes and black hair that fell down her back in a waterfall gazed up at him. Her almond eyes sat over high cheekbones and her skin was the color of earth. She wore jeans and a t-shirt that read, "If you don't like the weather, wait a minute." He didn't get it.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so. I wish to pass through the Wilderness but I need a guide."

She raised a brow. "The trail is marked. Mostly."

"I won't be able to stay on the trail."

"Sorry, but I don't help with suicides." She started to close the door, but he stopped it with his hand.

"My lady," he said, "I am here on a mission of science. I am here to investigate...an anomaly."

She frowned at him. "An anomaly? Who are you?"

He straightened, glad that he had worked out his identity before leaving Jane, as revealing his true one could be awkward. "I am called Donald. Donald Blake." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. "I'm a physicist."

After a pause, she took his hand and they shook a brief moment before she pulled away. "Paula Denali. Listen, I can't take you up the trail. My side job is keeping me too busy right now. And I don't think my sister will be of much help."

He sighed. "Do you know of anyone else who could help me?"

Paula thought for a long moment, chewing at her bottom lip. Finally, she shook her head. "No. Listen, why don't you come in for a bit? I'll call around and see what I can find out."

"Thank you." He followed her inside. A large green area rug covered the floor of the main room. Ashes and the blackened remains of burnt wood sat in a hearth. Paintings of the mountains and lakes hung on the walls and there were several cases full of books. A television sat at one end of the room. "What a lovely home you have."

"Thanks. Have a seat." She gestured to the couch. "I'll get you something to drink. All I have is soda and water."

"Whatever you have is fine."

Paula nodded and walked away, going down a hall to another room. Thor dropped his duffel by the couch and went to look at a painting of a pair of does grazing in a meadow. In a corner of the painting was curling script that read, "Abigail Denali". No doubt the other sister. The front door behind him opened. Turning, he expected to see this Abigail.

Loki entered the house.


End file.
